


夜色温柔/Tender Is the Night

by MarauderIvy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 他于一个夜晚醒来。
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 9





	夜色温柔/Tender Is the Night

只有这时候，邦德才怀念起他来了。当这愚蠢的，姓麦克唐纳还是什么的临时部长在耳麦里冲他大呼小叫的时候，他突然怀念起马洛里的声音。加雷斯·马洛里从不会冲他大吼大叫，他的声音是一条恒定而沉静的线，贯穿他整个任务始终。

麦克唐纳可能是看了太多战争片，所以觉得所有命令都得用吼的。又或者他天生是个粗嗓门，或者天生不在乎。根本不在乎线路那头的邦德会不会出现耳膜损伤，也不在乎粗鄙的措辞会不会冒犯到他。对于他来说，詹姆斯·邦德是军情六处的一件趁手利器，他爱怎么用就怎么用。

“你已经把这话说了三遍了。”他终于忍不住出声提醒，并且不，他绝不会叫他长官。邦德从不知道自己对一个词的称呼也会这么介意，直到这一刻。

“少对我指手画脚，探员。”麦克唐纳咆哮。

邦德把耳麦摘下来，在将它们直截了当地丢进香槟杯里之前连句招呼也没打。他不在乎麦克唐纳会把他怎样。只是浪费了一杯好酒——这是他最爱的堡林爵香槟。不过，拜这位部长所赐，他反正也没这个心情了。

他动身朝他的目标走去，想象着麦克唐纳在总部暴跳如雷的样子。至少受苦的不止他一个——就连钱班霓小姐那晚也忍不住打电话来抱怨，同时惆怅地表达了对M先生的怀念之情。人从来都是这样，直到井里干涸，你才会想念水。

他的目标穿着身黑风衣，站在宴会厅阳台上跟人大谈特谈。邦德摸了摸枪套，在想射出那枚致命子弹后该从哪里逃跑而不会被人群围追堵截。就在这时候他的手机居然震了震，是钱班霓打来的。哈，有时候他真觉得他们之间有点什么心灵感应。他迅速钻进一条安全通道，接通了电话。

“晚上好。”邦德彬彬有礼地道。

“你干嘛擅自切断通讯？麦克唐纳快把MI6给拆了。他说你一回来就要停你的职。”

“他不这么做，我才会惊讶呢。”

电话那边传来她幽幽的叹气。鼎沸的人声好像在离他远去。邦德忽然问道：“M怎么样了？”

“唔，他们说他今天醒来了一次还是两次，神智还算清醒。但未来两天还是关键期。”

“也就是说他还是有可能……？”

“是的，詹姆斯。”

邦德突然有些烦躁。他盯着眼前雪白的墙壁，自己的呼吸在电话中好像风箱那么响。距离突然袭击已经过去多久了？七天、八天……他在医院里躺了快两周，竟然还没渡过危险期。毫无征兆地，钱班霓忧伤地轻轻笑了。邦德意外道：“什么这么好笑？”

“你从一开始就不喜欢他。”

特工的心突兀一震，低声说：“是这样没错。”他到现在都无法释怀那位M的死。她一直是詹姆斯不曾拥有过的母亲。钱班霓继续道：“而你现在竟然在难过。”

“我不知道你怎么得出这样荒唐的结论。”

“喔，詹姆斯。”她说，“你从刚才开始就一直叹气个不停。”

“我的目标突然有了点动作，我得走了，再见。”邦德一口气说完，挂断了通话。他突然有种想把手机摔到墙上去的冲动，这样就不会看到它随时可能弹出的坏消息了。就比如，当他顺利杀掉这位金刚钻先生后，忽然接到通知，他将不得不中断预先申请下来的休假，因为伦敦有场葬礼得要他参加。

将手机塞回口袋里，邦德叹了口气——然后忿忿地在心里咒骂了一句。好吧，这代表钱班霓说的话是属实的。这代表他不仅不讨厌马洛里，甚至对他有点感情。手机震了一下，邦德僵住了，慢慢把手伸进怀中，半天才强迫自己垂下视线。

那只是钱班霓发来一条消息，提醒他多加小心，据说他的目标金刚钻先生是个虐待狂，曾用烙铁活活烫死了一个拒绝帮他走私黄金的人。邦德松了口气，他现在愿意跟十个金刚钻先生打交道，只要这能换来马洛里好端端地从病房里走出来，回到那张办公桌后面。

他理了理领结，将珐琅袖扣翻出来，光彩照人地走回宴会厅。他一边想着麦克唐纳在做什么——踱来踱去大发雷霆——一边又在想如果马洛里没有出事，此刻他会说什么。他从不会公开地对邦德的境况表示担忧，但不知为何，邦德明白他并非毫不在意。或许这就是为什么上次在他的枪卡住之后他坚持要他换一把。

“这关乎到你的性命安全。”马洛里这么解释。

邦德并不想乖乖听命——那把枪是M女士留下的遗产之一，见证着一段不可磨灭的岁月。结果第二天上班的时候，马洛里对他说的第一句话，就是让他把外套脱掉。邦德拒绝承认他在照做之前，脑海中有一瞬类似兴奋的眩晕。他把西装纽扣一颗颗解开。马洛里接着说：“让我看看你的手枪。”邦德把贝雷塔从枪套里抽出来，递了过去，这就是他最后一次触摸它了。

他得到了一把擦拭得锃亮的格洛克19X，但邦德对于马洛里从他这里公然没收了他心爱的武器一事始终耿耿于怀。他的报复是在MI6年终宴会结束后偷溜到他家里，把一份报告和一个他在方圆几英里内能买到的最丑陋的摆件放在他桌上，附纸条：圣诞快乐，长官。

“你再偷闯到我家里。”次日，马洛里压低了声音威胁道，“将会有很严重的后果。”

“我等不及想知道是什么。”特工轻佻回应，然后昂首阔步离开了他的办公室。遗憾的是，邦德至今也未能把那后果一探究竟，他甚至都明确地问了。那天半夜，他被几个意大利人追到温莎公园附近，半小时后，他带着两个血流不止的弹孔翻进了M的窗台，并成功把血蹭得到处都是。

躺在地毯上的时候，邦德才记起来那句威胁。咳嗽着，他说：“现在告诉我吧，长官。”

马洛里帮他止血的手顿了一下：“告诉你什么？”

“你说会有，”镊子钻进血肉，他窒息了一下，“会有后果……”绑带随即在伤口上缠紧，失血让他头晕目眩。邦德等着回答，可是马洛里只是注视着他，脸上的表情是那么难以言述，仿佛许多种不同的情感正在他心中来回倾轧。他忽然从余光中瞥见，那个丑得出奇的摆设赫然就蹲在马洛里的书架上。那绝对是他人生中买过的最奇形怪状又不堪入目的东西。马洛里怎么还留着它？邦德积攒起几分笑意，可是笑容还没有形成，他就晕了过去。

他以为他会被连夜送去MI6医疗部门，可是并没有。醒来时，邦德闻到枕头和床单上熟悉好闻的淡香味。眼下这一刻，那气味好像伴随着回忆，忽然间又涌向他......

邦德把思绪拉回到宴会厅里来。在里斯本的夜风中，属于伦敦的记忆渐渐散去。他的金刚钻先生终于有所动作了。在格洛克的枪口旋上消音器，邦德闪身走入了人群。

金刚钻从他手中逃脱了。或许如果他没在担忧着某个远在千里之外的人的生死的话，他可能就会注意到他的目标并非孤身一人。失败的苦涩远比疼痛和淤青更为猛烈地攻击着他的神经。邦德在藏身的地方坐下来，蜷起身体，正想默默舔伤口的时候，他的手机又响了。

钱班霓发来了一张图片。邦德把它点开，差点一口气上不来。那是一张马洛里还在部队时的照片。他大约三十岁左右，面容被岁月所黯淡，却依然英俊得令人屏息。仅仅是凝视着那双眼睛，他的神思都迷离起来。

邦德看得忘记了质问，她的解释已经翩翩来临： **一点安慰 :D**

几秒钟后他收到另外一条： **这就是做秘书的好处，永远拥有独家资料。**

远处的别墅窗户忽然闪烁了一下。邦德在脑海中暗暗记下回去后要就她这种荒谬的做法而跟她好好对峙——眼下他还有更重要的事要做。

他按了按受伤的肋骨，从灌木丛里站起身。里斯本的月光在黑得发蓝的夜空中倾泻在海面上，海浪则在温柔地呼唤着他。

解决金刚钻比他想象中的要慢，但也并没有那么慢。坐在临海的酒店房间里，邦德很快打完了任务报告。当他意识到这份报告有可能永远不会被他所希望的那个人读到后，他的心脏就像霎时裹满了盐粒，酸涩地刺痛着。麦克唐纳在MI6的频道里大喊大叫着，邦德伸手关掉了它，慢慢闭上眼睛，用手揉着额角。

他从一分钟前的电话里得知，马洛里依然不省人事地躺在病房里。他在袭击中所受的伤远比显露出的要严重。有可能，只是有可能——麦克唐纳以后就是他的上司了。从今以后，耳麦里再没有温和镇定的嗓音，纵容他偶然挑衅的玩笑。他将不得不改掉翻进别人家这个习惯，因为邦德宁肯在伦敦哪条巷子里流血流到死，也决不碰麦克唐纳家的窗沿。

他站起来，将剩余的马提尼酒一饮而尽，然后拨了钱班霓的号码，说道：“帮我安排一下，我这就回伦敦。”

她听着很惊讶：“你不度假了？”

“里斯本对我没什么吸引力，”他说着谎，“还有，我想去看看M，如果你能帮帮我……”

“恐怕有点困难，麦克唐纳……”她踌躇着，最终答应了，“我可以试试，但我没办法保证。”

邦德道了谢，接着低声补充道：“你发我照片实在是太愚蠢了。”

钱班霓咯咯笑了起来：“我知道你会喜欢的。”

邦德挂掉电话，不出声地诅咒着，庆幸她看不到他脸上的表情。几个小时后，他收到她的短信：今晚七点。请务必准时。

邦德叫了辆车直奔温贝托·德尔加多机场。

可惜的是，詹姆斯·邦德从来就不是个守时的人。钱班霓不懂自己怎么会不记得这一点。六点五十分，麦克唐纳的大嗓门已经响彻医疗部门外的走廊，他极度恼怒，暗示MI6所有人都缺乏管教，这地方亟需一场管理革新。六点五十五分，他砰地一声破门而入，朝她发难：“你不写你的财政报表，却在这里……”

“只要五分钟，先生，五分钟。”她咬牙说。麦克唐纳在他面前踱来踱去，像一头怒气冲冲的公牛。五十七分。钱班霓站了起来：“我失陪一下。”她走去了病房旁边的办公室，MI6的两名医生看到她进来，纷纷惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

她寻找着合适的工具——然后将目光锁定在书架上。

十分钟后，当邦德在七点零七分走进医疗部的大门时，麦克唐纳已经躺在了休息室的地毯上，火焰在壁炉里欢快地跳跃着。钱班霓坐在沙发里，抱着手臂：“你还真是准时。”

“我有事耽搁了。”他说。他的头发上还沾着伦敦的雨雾。邦德看了眼麦克唐纳，问道：“这是怎么回事？”

“他吵吵嚷嚷个不停，要把我赶出去，所以我把他砸晕了。”

“而你是用……？”

钱班霓指指茶几上那本《医学辞典》。它足足有两块砖头那么厚。她满意地看到他流露出赞叹的神色。

邦德绕过她，走向监护病房。那里弥散着一股消毒水的味道，各种仪器嗡嗡滴滴响个不停。有无数次他在这里醒来，这却是他头一回在病床边那把椅子里坐下。他凝视着马洛里毫无血色的脸，握住他露在被子外面的手，捏了捏，轻声说道：“我回来了，长官。”

声音在病房里孤独地回荡。邦德将灯光调暗，垂下头，他的心脏近乎疼痛地跳动着。

马洛里于一个夜晚醒来。他首先看到的就是一双熟悉的蓝眼睛。蓝得好似橱窗里陈列的托帕石。那双眼布满疲惫的血丝，却刹那间充溢着一种深深的感激，像热泪一样涌动。那种欢欣，就好似水手瞧见灯塔、流浪者找到屋檐，就好像一个人终于回到了家。

邦德凝视着他，嘴唇微微发颤。他将手伸进西装衬里，取出来什么——那正是他那晚稍稍耽搁了的原因。在他手指间是一枝犹带露水的白玫瑰。他将它插进了床头的空花瓶里。

这然后，就如同骑士恭迎他的国王一样，邦德俯下身，在马洛里的额角轻轻一吻，继而微笑了。

END


End file.
